


♡Oikawa Tōru x Character !!One shot!!♡

by Hello_Satan69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottomkawa - Freeform, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa being a playboy - Freeform, Oikawa is adorable, SKIRTKAWA, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Satan69/pseuds/Hello_Satan69
Summary: ♡ Oikawa x any character you want or what character I choose!! I may not to you’re request because I feel uncomfortable but i might do smut. First chapter Chat Fic!!!♡
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Oikawa Tōru, Miya Osamu/Oikawa Tōru/ Miya Atsumu, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Sorry if theirs any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes!! Take care of yourself have a good read and I love you♥️♡

I’ll do chatfics, Au, fluff angst maybe lemon or lime.


	2. |Choose him or me!!|[1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ship just a chatfic. Well I mean the twins and some other people are fighting over Oikawa.

Sumu  
Oikawa you can't ignore us forever!!!

Samu  
Sumu you idiot wrong chat.

Sumu  
Oh.

Shōyō  
Hey Osamu and Atsumu!!!   
Why are you guys fighting with Oikawa?

Sumu  
Oh Shōyō well you see Oikawa-

Tōru  
NO! Do not tell him!!

Samu  
Finally Oikawa choose one of us him or me the much more smarter twin.

Sumu  
HEY! Thats not true!! Im the much more smarter twin.

Kuroo  
Haha you guys are still fighting over this I feel sorry for you Oikawa.

Tōru  
You should you're the one who got me into this mess.

Kuroo  
Hey you should be happy I gave you some more options to fuck or get fuck.

Tōru  
Testu-chan!!! Noooo!!!

Hajime  
Someone tell me what is happening.

Bokuto  
Well the captions Teru, Oikawa, Kuroo, Daichi, and me where hanging out we then saw Atsumu and Osamu so Kuroo dared Oikawa to go "talk" to them.

Sugawara   
What do you mean "Talk"?

Daichi  
I honestly still can't believe you did that Oikawa.

Shōyo  
What does twerk mean.

Sugawara  
Who told you that word Hinata?

Shōyō  
It was the twins!!

Matsukawa   
You didn't Oikawa!! Omg hahaha!!!!

Hanamaki: Omg Oikawa you didn't!!! I wish I was their!!

Yahaba  
Captain why? Just why.

Kyōtani   
Im not even surprised.

Hajime  
Shittykawa why!!!

Tōru  
Kuroo said he would buy me anything I wanted.

Sumu  
Whatever Oikawa choose one of us me or Samu!!

Samu  
Its clearly me Sumu so why do you even try.

Sugawara  
Im disappointed in you Oikawa......

Tōru  
You can be disappointed in me all you want but just help me they are spamming me dirty pick up lines!!!!

Terushima  
I have to admit something this isn't the first some time Oikawa got bribed to do something like this.

Hajime  
Excuse me WHAT!!

Tōru   
Teru-chan whyyyyyyy.

Kuroo  
Oh yeah one time we bribed him to do it on Futakuchi.

Kenji  
...

Tōru  
......Can someone kill me please.

Bokuto  
Come on Oikawa don't be like that.

Kuroo  
Oh and he even did it on Daishou.  
On that freaking snake hahaha!!!

Daishou   
Well at least it wasn't you're fucking bedhead.

Kuroo  
Well you dont know maybe he did!!

Diaishou   
Oh really. Haha you must be buffing.

Kuroo  
You know what Oikawa come on lets go hang out and show this snake who their messing with.

Daishou  
No Oikawa come hang out with me instead of that rooster.

Tōru  
Help me.

Hajime  
You brought this on you're self.

Tōru  
Rood Iwa-chan!!!

Hanamaki  
Ha I bet Iwaizumi is so fucking mad because Oikawa is fucking other guys.

Hajime  
Why would I be mad about that Shittykawa can fuck anyone he wants.

Matsukawa  
Well then can me and Makki do it with Oikawa and you won't get mad~?

Hajime  
I won't get mad why do you guys think I will get mad.

Hanamaki   
No reason. 

Sugawara  
Ill help you Oikawa but I'm still disappointed.

Tanaka  
Well damn Oikawa I see you I see you!!

Noya  
Oikawa can you teach us how to get some fans since you get so many!!

Sugawara  
Don't even try go away I'm already disappointed.

Everyone is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. Either way the next chapter might be Oikawa with his team or some of the captains. Including Daishou because I love him his like my second or third favorite and he barely ever gets included in things.


	3. |Captains at the Club| [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh my family going to be over they won't let me write noooooooo I don't like them I mean I like some of them but nah. Oh yeah its the captains in the club all of them single. KurooxBokutoxOikawaxDaishouxDaichi rare ships come up!!

"Hey Oikawa" Daichi says. "Hey Dai-kun" Oikawa says "Its Daichi Oikawa" he says annoyed. "Whatever are we picking up Testu-chan, Ko-chan, and Daish-kuh" the setter ask. "Where picking up Daishou Kuroo doesn't want his germs on his car or something like that" the other captain said. "Ok" Oikawa says as he then picks up the aux cord. "Actually Dai-kun Kuroo says the he doesn't have gas and he needs us to pick him up" Oikawa says before he puts on Lady gaga/;)/ "Ok and why this song" " How dare you Born this Way by Lady Gaga is amazing and she's a queen" Oikawa says. Diachi just sigh before he starts driving again. 

"Hey Daichi. Thanks for picking me up by the way Daichi hey Oikawa" Daishou says. "No problem and hey" Daichi says "Hey Dai-kun" Oikawa says. "Lady Gaga for real" Daishou says judging him "Yes and she's an iconic queen" Tōru says "You're not wrong I guess" Daishou.

"Hey hey hey guys" Bokuto yells "Hello fellow captains" Kuroo says as they get I the car. "Oh you're here" Kuroo says to Daishou "Yes" Daishou says judging Kuroo or looking for something to insult him on. "What" Kuroo say "Nothing" Daishou says Kuroo was about to say something until Daichi says "No fighting you too I will turn this car around and drop all of you back to you're houses" the rest nod."Damn no wonder they call you a dads maybe you like to be call daddy in bed huh Sawamura" Oikawa says with a grin "Or should I say Daddy~" Daichi is red as Tendou hair the three people in the back are just looking at them before Kuroo says "Man I keep forgetting Oikawa is a bottom and all of the rest of us are tops" Kuroo says. "Hey! I am very much a top" Oikawa protest as he then pouts. The rest of the guys laugh at him "Yeah sure Oikwa I hate to admit with rooster head over there but you are a bottom" Daishou says "Yeah I have to agree with my bros" Bokuto says "Whatever" Oikawa says turning around to face the window"

When they got their.

"Fuck yeah I'm going to get some drinks" Oikawa says. "And their that one goes" "Hey Daichi me and Bo are going to go to the dance floor" Kuroo say before they leave "Then they also leave so Daishou a drink" "Yeah come on I think Oikawa might flirt his way into getting us free drinks" Daishou says as they walk to the bar. "Aww you're adorable maybe I can get you're number" Oikawa says "I-uh sure here thanks" the worker blabbers out. "Thank you cutie" Oikawa says "So Oikawa did you get us some free drinks" Daishou ask "Or did you get a date" Daishou says. "Maybe both here you guys go" Oikawa says as he hands the guys a drink. "Oh damn look Bokuto and Kuroo are getting fucking laid" Oikawa says. "Oh damn they are" Daishou says actually surprised.

"Hey guys come on theirs spouse to be a stripper show happening over their come on guys" Bokuto yells as he drags Oikawa while the others follow him. "Hey guys come over here" Kuroo says. " Damn I have to admit she's pretty hot" Oikawa says "You're not wrong Oikawa" Daichi says. "Hey bro heres you're drink" Kuroo says to Bokuto. "Thanks bro" Bo says. " Shit she's coming over here" Kuroo says "And" Daishou says. "Hey guys wait wheres Oikawa" Daichi ask "He said his going to get more drinks" Bo says "Ah ok" "Hey Boys /AHHH cringe/" "Hey Kookie right" Kuroo says "Yes so are you going to want dance" she ask "Maybe not me but my friend over there those" Kuroo says pointing to Daishou as he hands her a twenty. "Hm yes sir" she's says as she walks to Daishou and gives him a lap dance. Daishou just glares at him.

"Hey guys I'm back" Oikawa says "Hey" "Sorry Kookie but no" "Oh ok" she says than leaves. "Damn Daishou didn't know you where like that" Oikawa says "You go" "No its just that some rooster head thought it would be funny and pied her to give me a lap dance" Daishou says. "Hahaha nice Testu-chan"Oikawa says. "Yeah" Bokuto says. "Anyways here are you're drinks" Oikawa says "Thank you Oikawa" Daichi say "No problem" "Hey you five do you guys know anyone who can come and do a strip show the one that was spouse to perform is sick and the others are busy" a old man ask. "Um-" Daichi starts but gets cut off. "Actually yeah we do and he right here my good friend Oikawa" Daishou says with a grin "U-uh wait what" Oikwa blabbers out "A boy...Do you know how to do it you know what it doesn't matter come here" "Bye bye" Daishou says with a grin. "Nice Daishou" Kuroo says . "Thank you rooster head" "Yeah honestly that was smart" Bokuto says. "No that was dumb" Daichi says. "Oh whatever" Daishou says.

"Ok put this on and walk on stage got it" the old man ask "I-uh sure" Oikawa mutteres. Oikawa walks into the changing room and changes into some thing high socks /is that what their called/ and then a bunny outfit /idk cri don't come at me/. The he walks into the stage. He walks up to the poll to doing a little twirl then does some tricks while taking off some of his clothes. Making man and women scream and throw money.

"Dang his good" Bokuto says out of no where. "Yeah hate to admit it but he does look very hot" Daishou admits "Yup" Kuroo says "Yeah" Daichi mutters. "You now what" Daichi says "What" the rest ask "Iwazumis going to kill us" "Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter head cannons also I love the captains so its just mostly going to be them.


	4. Head cannons and things I'm thinking or will write.

Head cannons/Things I want to write about or think about writing.

Oikawa so has a freaking alien plush in his bed.  
Ok this probably isn't true but I like to believe Oikawa has freckles!! Like its so cute!  
Iwaoi is one of the most kinkiest ships and you can't tell me other wise.  
When Oikawa first met Kuroo and Bokuto was like "I um whats wrong with you're guys hair."  
When Oikawa met Terushima and saw his young piercing "Wow did it hurt!?" And the he probably got one and Iwaizumi got mad.  
Oikawa has a little bit of an ass he isn't complete flat.

Trans-kawa is valid!!  
Ok but like dose anyone want skirtkawa if yes what ship?  
Shy Oikawa.  
Lol I'm joking/not/. But like Oikawa is baby to me also do you want Oikawa x reader? Well to bad I'm going to write one also its going to a male since their isn't a lot of that.

LittleKawa? What I mean is like DDLB if you don't know what it is. It just mean Daddy Dom little boy and its a life a style that people use to remake their childhood or if their really stress and they need a way to control it? Sorry I'm really bad at explaining things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter idk Oikawa. Yeah I changed it again I honestly don't know might do skirtkawa but right now I feel like shit.


	5. |Comfort| [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nest chapter is Skirtkawa because I got a request from a lovely person~! Oh yeah Oikawa isn't out to his parent or anyone to be particular. Very short.

"Hey princess how are you" Oikawa's dad ask. "Hey dad I'm good. Ill be heading to my room" Tōru says before his dad stops him "Actually you're spouse to help you're mom with shopping after school remember" his dad says "Right ill go change then he'd to the car" he says. "I guess a crop top and some jeans will work" Tōru mutters not liking that he has to dress in something that he doesn't feel comfortable in. "Hey mom" Tōru says as he greets her. "Hey girly. Come on we have to go fast before theirs a line I heard theirs being a sale at the store maybe we can find you a dress" Oikawa's mom says. "Yeah" says anxiously.  
"Hey sweetie look this will look amazing on you" she says "Yeah" Oikawa says awkwardly trying to cover the facts that he has tits /Ha classic heres a tip where a cop top that a little big on you and where a sports bra/. "Oh look sweetie its your friends the one you play volleyball with. Hey sweetie talking about volleyball why don't you let me or your father come to you matches" "No reason Ma um ill be right back" Tōru says hoping his friends won't see him. "Alright sweet."'Oh god oh god what if they find me' 'Or find out my secret what if they kick me out.'  
"Hey! You girl you do know that your suppose to have long hair right" a man says I look up and see some kids from school I then look down again. "Hey look at someone when their talking" he says as he puts s finger on Tōru chin but someones he know is came. "Leave her alone" Iwaizumi says as Hanamaki grabs Tōru and pulls him out of their. The man says "And why should I" 

"Because if you don't we won't hesitate to fight bitch" Matsukawa says using his height to tower over the man. The man just scoff before leaving "Hey are you okay" Makki says trying to look at the brunettes face. "Yeah I'm fine I need to go thank you" he mutters before making a run for it. "Why does she look so familiar" Makki mutters "I don't know" Iwaizumi says "She looks like Oikawa" Mattsun says. "Wait..." "Oh shit" they says before they see walk to him.  
"Hey Ma" "Hey princess come on we should get going" "Okay Ma" he says before getting on the car. "Hey sweetie" "Hm" "So I talked to those boys you hang out and may I ask why the called you a boy actually they kept referring you as boy can you please explain that" Tōru looks at her shock before saying "Ah-um its just a joke since I'm the only a-uh only girl their" he says his mother just nods "Actually mom" "Yes baby" "Um actually I-im trans" "Whats that sweetie" "Um its that I feel like and want to be a boy" with that she presses the brakes so hard that Tōru hit his head. "Oh..You know that brakes my heart right I made a baby girl not whatever you are" "Ma Im still your baby just your baby boy" "Shut up we'll talk about this at the house."<

A few minutes later.

"How long have you been kipping this a secret" she ask "What" "What are you now deaf and a tranny" "No..Ive been kipping it since I met Iwa-chan" "Of course does he know" "No."  
"Go to your room don't come out until I say you can" "Okay." "What happened" "She's a tranny" "A what!" "A tranny she wants to be a boy I knew I shouldn't have let her hang around all those boy they corrupted my sweet baby girl." 

Time skip~!

*Knock* *knock* "Hello" "Oh hey Miss Oikawa I was wondering if we could talk to your son" "Sorry but you cant talk to HER" "May I ask why" "No now go away and don't ever talk to HER again" *SLAM*. "Wow I wonder why sees so mad" Makki says before looking at the others "So how are we going to talk to HIM" Matsukawa says "I know a way follow me" Iwaizumi says.  
"Why can't *Hiccup* they just accept me" *More cries* "W-what if she tells them what would they think of me" *More Cries* "They'll k-kick me out a-and-" *Tap tap* "W-whos their" Oikawa mutters looking around until he lands it on his window "Shittykawa open up before we fall" Iwaizumi says I walk to the window and open it up. "Na-shit" Oikawa says as the others fall on him "G-get off me" "Right sorry" they mutter as they get up. "W-why are you here" "To ask you questions but now to comfort you" Makki says as he sees Oikawa cry "N-no you need to leave" Oikawa says as he walks to his door. "Oikawa come on don't be like this I-we know you need it" Matsukawa "Only for an hour and half" Oikawa mutters as he lays on his bed. "Come on S-Oikawa stand up so we can cuddle" Iwaisumi says. "Nooo~ my bed my rules" Oikawa mutters the three look at each other before Matukawa wraps Oikawa in a blanket and then he picks him up "Ah-hey don't do that" Oikawa yells laughing a bit "Aw is baby laughing give me a kissy" Makki says making a kissy face at Oikawa "S-top~hahaha no I'm ticklish their." "Alright love birds get on the bed" Iwaizumi says laying on the bed "Whatever" Makki says. Matsukawa lays down and lays Oikawa on all of them with Oikawa heads on Iwaizumi's lap.

"I don't think this counts as cuddling" "Oh shush now what movie do you want to watch" "Hm any Disney movie" "Of course" "Not surprised" "Well we did let him decide" "Oh shut up" "Okay so with movie I choose Little Mermaid the scary and weird version" Mastukawa says "Whats that version?" Oikawa ask "Nope where not watching that lets watch Mulan" Iwaizumi says. "Uuuu yes please" "Fine" Makki groans wanting to watch the scary version of Little mermaid. 

~Bonus~

"Well look here its the Grand king and his servants" "Or should I say Grand queen" "Kyotani attack!!" "Come here bitch".


	6. |Oikawa!?|[4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuhanaiwaoi don't likey don't ready :) Also um I don't have a lot of knowledge japan or wherever that live. Um kinda short compared to my last chapter...sorry? Major cringe!!!! And maybe some NSFW

**Hanamaki** Hey loves!!!

 **Matsunkawa** Hello~! 

**Iwaizumi** Hi...?

 **Oikawa** Are you two horny or what?

 **Hanamaki** Wow Oikawa I think I should feel offended!!

 **Matsukawa** Yeah Oikawa do you think where just some teens with hormones.

 **Oikawa** I mean am I wrong?

 **Iwaizumi** Also aren't you just some teens with hormones?

 **Hanamaki** Point taken.

 **Matsukawa** Yeah.

 **Oikawa** Well I have to go bye~!

_Hanamaki made a group chat with Iwaizumi and Matsukawa_

**Hanamaki** Alright I can't be the only one who noticed that Oikawa is distancing him self. And that he hasn't hang out with us that much.

 **Iwaizumi** Yeah I have notice that too. But did you have to make another group chat we could have just talked about it in the other group chat.

 **Hanamki** If we talked about it in the other one he would have just read our text. And you don't want that do you?

 **Iwaizumi** Fine.

 **Matsukawa** Yeah i have noticed that too.

 **Hanamaki** So what are we going to do?

 **Iwaizumi** I mean we can't really do anything.

 **Matsukawa** Or we could follow him to see what his doing?

 **Hanamaki** I agree with Mattsun. You Iwa?

 **Iwaizumi** Fine.

 **Hanamaki** Yay lets get going~!

* * *

"Okay so it says his on a train going two towns down" Mattsun says looking at his phone. "Why is he going that far" Iwaizumi says "I don't know but lets get going" Hanamaki says walking to the subway. "Alright this way" Mattsun says as he leads where Oikawa is. "A mall why would he need to go this far we have a mall where we live too" Iwaizumi says "Yeah.." they mutter. "Oh it says his at.....a make up store" "Why would he be their" Iwaizumi mutters trying to figure out why Oikawa would be at a make up store. "Maybe to get makeup for his sister or his mom" Makki says more like a question then a statement. "Yeah lets go with that" Mattsun says walking to where Oikawa at.

"So this is where his suppose to be..." they look around the store before they spout Oikawa....in..a...skater skirt that fitted him perfectly/Mwa chef kiss/ with a crop tope that fitted him a bit big but made him look more delicious./Cringe!!/ "I-is that Oikawa" "N-no it can't be" "I think we should leave before we get caught" "Y-yeah I agree with Iwa lets go" "Mhh yeah lets go." "So um what are we going to do" "I don't know but lets go to Iwa's house first" "Yeah lets go."

"So....what we saw their" "I mean we could all Amit he looked fucking adorable and hot" Makki says. "Of course he did" "Yeah..But we can't tell him that we saw him like that because it seems that he has been hiding that from us" Iwa says "Yeah.." they mutter. "How about...yeah I got nothing" Makki mutters laying his head on the couch "How about we go to his house when he least expects and he'll probably be waring a skirt" Mattsun says figuring a way to try and word out his plan "Wait that actually could work" Makki mummers. "Yeah...Well Im going to shower you two know the way out" "*Scoff* How dare you try and kick your boyfriends out of your house" Iwaizumi gives them a death glare "Yes sir will leave right away."

Time skip~!/By me not being able to stop saying Ara ara~/

 **Oikawa** My parent are out want to come over?

 **Hanamaki** Ara ara~ Oikawa you really want to do the dids~!

 **Oikawa** No I don't I just want to hang out with my boyfriends!!

 **Matsukawa** I can't I need to take Lucky to the vet.

 **Iwaizumi** Same I can't go I said I would help Kyotani with practice.

 **Hanamaki** Same I have to catch up with later memes.

 **Oikawa** Aw ;( okay..Bye.

 **Matsukawa** Don't miss us to much tho. Bye!

 **Hanamaki** Bye~!

 **Iwaizumi** Bye.

 **Oikawa** Byeeeeeee!!

"Do you think I gave enough hints we where going to fuck him" Makki says "Never enough for him to get it with his blunt fucking brain" Iwaizumi says "Yeah your probably right" 'Come on are we going in or what" Matsukawa says wanting to fuck his boyfriends faster. "Fine come on but be quite."

"Hmph why did Makki have to say that" Oikawa whines as he sits on the couch /not realizing someone opened the door/. "Whatever.." he mutters pulling some of his skirt down 'Hm...Wait Mattsun doesn't take Lucky to the vet on Saturday and Kyotani is hanging out with Yahaba so..-' Oikawa thoughts get stop as soon as he feels a hand playing with the hem of his skirt, lips on on his, and someone bitting his neck. "Ahh~ w-what are you guys~ doing here" Oikawa says "Hm well we thought it would be a good idea to surprise our cute little boyfriend but when we saw him looking like this we couldn't hold back" Mattsun says putting two fingers under Oikawa's chin to make him look up. "Now _Tōru_ " one he heard that he knew he wasn't going to able to walk tomorrow. "Remember our names Tōru" "Mh" "Then say them" "Daddy" he says looking at Hanamaki/haha didn't expect that bitches!!/ "Good boy" "Sir" he looks at Matsukawa "Hm good Kitten" "Master" "Correct. Baby" "And your safe word" "Blue" "Good now kitten I want you to sit on daddy lap okay" "Yes sir" Oikawa says walking to his daddy laps. "Hm you very cute in that skirt Tōru" Makki mutters as he kisses Oikawa "T-thank you daddy" he mutters. He then feels a hand going up his skirt "Ahh~" "Aw so sensitive as always" Iwaizumi mutters as Mattsun licks Oikawa earlobe making him shutter.

"Hm whats this" Hajime mutters as he plays with Oikawa piercing. "A piercing" he says "Hm~that'll be fun to play with don't you think loves" "Oh I can already imagine all the things we can do with it~!" 

At this moment Tōru knew he isn't going to able walk tomorrow.


	7. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its what you think it is. Lets just say Oikawa was way to hot for his own good. Oikawa in a skirt man is he way to powerful!!

I’m sorry guys school has been shit I haven’t been writing at all :p.  
I also don’t have any ideas on what to write :p. Sorry I will start posting again but it might not be Haikyuu like I’ll still write about Haikyuu just not as a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Hopefully you had a good read again sorry for any grammar of spelling mistakes also get some water and some food if you need a friend to talk too my insta is can_we._.be_friends Tick Tock is ._.canwebefriends sorry if I don’t response quickly love you kitten and pup ♡


End file.
